


[Podfic] Through Cities And Churches

by quietnight, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, More Roman Catholicism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Steve Rogers Is A Lying Liar Who Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of Speranza'sThrough Cities And Churches. Reading by quietnight. Cover and effects by revolutionaryjo.Author's Summary: A tale of many cities and churches and two boys. Happy 100th Birthday, Bucky Barnes: March 10, 2017.





	[Podfic] Through Cities And Churches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Cities And Churches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203365) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


**Length:** 3:49:16

* * *

**Downloads**

[MP3 (210 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX2JYNEJKNmhZenM/view?usp=sharing)

[M4B (104 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpX0VicTk2MW9vTkE/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/160159122729/podfic-through-cities-and-churches).

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow after reading this fic and talking about how much we loved it and wanted the other to actually make the podfic, we accidentally talked each other into doing it together. These are the true dangers of fandom, kids. Beware.
> 
> The music used is Weaving Cities from Dust, by Seas of Years.


End file.
